A Love Like Ours
by victoriamaslow
Summary: Trina Vega is bored at home all by herself. She has nothing to do, until her wonderful boyfriend shows up and turns her terrible day into the best day ever.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Victorious or Big Time Rush. They belong to Dan Schneider and Scott Fellows respectively.

**Author's Note: **Just a cute little Trina and Kendall story for everyone. I honestly wasn't planning for it to be this long, but once I start writing, I can't stop. It's not a something that most people ship, but I think Kendall and Daniella would make an amazing couple in reality. They're just so cute together. Anyway, please leave a review let me know what you think of it. Enjoy! :)

* * *

Trina Vega sits downstairs in the living room watching TV by herself. Her "friends" are all busy, leaving her with absolutely nothing to do. Her parents are away in San Francisco for the weekend, for unknown reasons. Tori just left to go hang out with Andre, Cat is over Jade's trying to get her to record a video for The Slap with her, and everyone else who would actually hang out with her have better things to do. She actually considered calling Robbie or Sinjin and inviting them over because she was so bored.

The only person who could possibly save Trina from her boredom would be her boyfriend, Kendall Knight. Kendall is mainly known for being apart of the band Big Time Rush, but to Trina, he's so much more than that. Kendall is the only one who gets her. He understands her craziness, puts up with her "it's all about me" attitude, deals with her high maintenance ways, and even with all that and more, he still loves her.

They began dating about a year and a half ago. Back then, it was just a secret between them and their close friends and family. But choosing not to hide it anymore, Kendall decided they should just come out with it because he wants nothing more than to show her off to the world. When Trina told people at Hollywood Arts that she was dating Kendall, they laughed and said she was just being delusional as always and all she wanted was some attention. That afternoon when Kendall picked her up from school, she wished she had a camera to snap a photo of their surprised faces.

Trina smiles as she thinks about Kendall, wishing he didn't have to be at the studio so she could have someone to sit around with. She takes out her phone and starts scrolling through her contacts, actually deciding that calling Robbie wouldn't be a completely terrible idea, just as her front door opens.

"Vega!" Kendall greets her as he walks in her house.

"Knight!" Trina yells back.

"What're you up to today?" he asks her as he plops down beside her on the couch.

"Oh, you know, spending the day watching some movies and being completely bored because my so-called boyfriend told me he was going to be in the studio all day and left me with nothing to do." Trina looks at him.

Kendall kisses her forehead. "Plans changed, Gustavo rescheduled for tomorrow, the guys all went out, so here I am."

"Glad to know I'm your last resort."

"You know I didn't mean it like that." he reassures her as he tucks a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Yeah, whatever." she gets up off the couch to go refill the bowl with popcorn.

"Is this what we're really gonna do all day?"

"I don't know about _you_, but this is what _I'm_ going to do all day."

Kendall walks into the kitchen and wraps his arms around her waist. "Come on, Trina. Let's go out, do something fun."

"This is my fun, you canceled, so I found something better to do."

"You just said you were bored." he reminds her.

"I changed my mind. I'm having a blast."

He sighs and runs his fingers through his hair. "You can be so difficult sometimes."

"But you're still here anyway."

"I guess I can't get enough of you." he tells her as he leans in for a kiss.

Trina pushes his face away. "Oh, no! Don't think you can be all cute and sweet to get me to change my mind."

"I'll buy you a new pair of Fazzini Boots."

"Okay, I'll be ready in half an hour."

"You look great."

"I don't need great, I need phenomenal."

Kendall sighs. "You're lucky I love you."

"I know." Trina tells him as she gives him a quick kiss. "Now, wait here."

"Like I would ever leave without you."

Trina's almost up the staircase before she turns around and smiles at him. "I know you wouldn't. You love me too much."

Kendall smiles at her. "So much. Go get ready."

"I am, I am." she tells him as she continues running up the stairs.

* * *

They pull into the parking lot of the local mall and Kendall rushes around the car to open the door for Trina. Truthfully, he doesn't want to be at the mall. He's only here because it's where Trina wants to go. He also knows that he could've talked Trina into coming out with him without offering to buy her a new pair of Fazzini's, but he decided that he wanted to treat her as a way of saying sorry for canceling all their dates that week.

They don't go straight to Fazzini's once they're in the mall, but decide to go through the various costume department stores and have some fun playing around. They take silly photos and laugh at the people who think they look ridiculous, before ending their festivities to make their way to the one place Trina wants to be at.

"Oh. My. Gosh." Trina says as she steps into the store.

"What?" Kendall asks, looking around. He'll never understand why Trina would want to risk breaking her ankle walking around in a pair of boots that have heels as tall as the Empire State Building.

"These are the new, limited edition boots I was telling Tori about last night. I didn't even know they were available around here." she explains as she picks up a pair of gold shimmering boots and stares at them in awe.

Kendall crossed his arms over his chest as he looked at her. "You would actually walk around wearing those?"

"Duh! Do you not see what I'm wearing on my feet?" she lifts up her right foot to show the pair of Fazzini Boots she got from Cat as a Christmas present last year.

"Oh, yeah. Still, I think you should get some shoes that look a bit more…comfortable."

"These are comfortable, if you know how to pull them off. It's not about how they feel, it's about how they look and how you look while wearing them."

"If you say so."

"No way!" she exclaims running over to a new pair of boots. "I've been looking for these for months! They must've just got them, I _have_ to have them."

"Then get them, Tri." Kendall tells her.

"It's not that simple, Kendall." she places them back down as her eyes catch another pair. "These are so cute, I would look amazing in these."

"It's going to be a long afternoon." Kendall mutters to himself.

Two hours and five pairs of Fazzini Boots later, Kendall and Trina finally make their way out of the mall and to Kendall's car to go grab dinner.

"I still don't see how it took you two hours just to find five pairs of boots."

Trina rolls her eyes. "Because you don't know how to shop correctly, plaid boy."

"I thought you liked my plaid?"

"I love it, I was just saying. If you were a girl, you would be shopping for hours just like me."

"I highly doubt that, but if you say so." he tells her as he places her bags in the backseat and opens the door for her.

"I know so." she tells him as he closes the door.

"Yeah, yeah. Where do you wanna go for dinner?" Kendall asks her.

"No, no. We've spent the past two hours doing what I want to do. You pick where we're going to eat at."

"To Maestro's we go."

Trina glances at him. "Kendall, Maestro's is extremely expensive. Tori had to sing a song there because they couldn't pay the bill. We're not going to Maestro's."

"You said I could pick, I pick Maestro's."

"But it's-"

"Maestro's." Kendall cuts her off.

"Fine." Trina slumps back in the seat. "You're lucky you can sing, that might be our only way out.

"Stop being so dramatic, Tri. I've got this."

"I'm not being dramatic, I'm being realistic."

Kendall rolls his eyes. "You sound like Logan. There's no need to worry, I've got it all covered. Don't you trust me?

"Of course." Trina says softly.

"Then don't worry about it." Kendall kisses the back of her hand.

"Fine, but only-"

"Because you love me." Kendall finishes with a smile.

"Right."

"So, we're going to Maestro's?" he asks her.

"Yes, we're going to Maestro's."

* * *

They arrive at Maestro's, being seated immediately as they arrive. Trina assumes Kendall planned to come here all along, but then she realizes he is apart of a fairly popular band, so that's more than likely the reason. But of course, she's not complaining one bit.

Once they're seated and have their menus, they start talking and catching up, since they haven't been able to see each other in a few days. Kendall tells Trina all about their next album and what to expect from them. She smiles at how happy he is to be talking about, practically bouncing up and down like a kid in a candy store. In exchange, Trina tells Kendall all about what she's doing at Hollywood Arts and that she's thinking about auditioning for a movie. Kendall of course smiles at her and tells her to go for it because she's an amazing actress. Trina knows he only said that to make her feel more confident, but it was still nice to here.

By the time their food arrived, they talked about practically everything that they wanted to, but still enjoyed being around each other. They spend most of their lunch in silence, stealing occasional glances at each other and smiling softly, looking completely in love.

"This isn't so bad, right?" Kendall asks, breaking the silence.

"It's great, but just wait until we get the bill."

"Trina, I've got it all covered. Try to enjoy yourself."

Trina smiled. "I'm with you, so I am enjoying myself."

Kendall rolls his eyes. "Such a cliché line, but I'll accept it because you're cute."

"You can be a jerk sometimes."

"You love it."

"No, not really."

"Come on admit it."

"I'm changing the subject." Trina states. "So, what are you guys working on in the studio this week?"

"_I'm_ working on getting this song done that I'm writing."

"Gustavo's going to let you have a song that you wrote by yourself on the album?"

"Maybe, it depends on whether or not he likes it."

"What's it about?"

"This really amazing girl that I know. I'm hoping she'll like it once she gets to hear the final product." he smiles softly.

"Well, if it's a song written by you, I'm sure she'll love it. She would be crazy not to."

"She's crazy in so many ways already, one more reason wouldn't hurt."

Trina reaches across the table and hits his arm playfully. "You're mean." she pouts.

"Aw, I'm sorry."

"No, you're not."

"Yes, I am."

"Prove it." she smiles at him.

"As you wish." Kendall stands up and leans across the table to give Trina a sweet kiss on the lips. They pull apart when they need air and start to notice a few people around them staring.

"That kind of ruined the moment."

"Yeah, but what do they matter?"

"True, they're just jealous. Obviously, those guys wish they could be as cute as you."

"And those girls wish they could be even half as beautiful as you are."

They stare at each other before they break out into a small laughing fit.

"We are such a cheesy couple." Trina says once she catches her breath.

"Agreed, but we wouldn't be us if we weren't."

"That's definitely true." she smiles.

"Are you done?"

Trina picks at the remaining bits of food on her plate with her fork. "Yeah, I guess. Do you have somewhere to be?"

"Actually, I wanna go somewhere."

"Where?"

"You'll see."

"You never tell me anything."

"It's a surprise, Tri." Kendall looks around before he spots the waiter and calls him over to ask for the bill.

"I don't even want to know what it's gonna be." Trina says as she puts her hands over her face.

"Once again, I've got this. No worries."

The bill arrived and Kendall didn't even flinch at the price. It may have slightly been a little more than he expected, but he wasn't complaining. Trina, of course, wanted to know the price which Kendall quickly decided not to tell her. She rolled her eyes and pouted, but he knew that she wasn't really mad, just simply putting on a show.

"Let's go." he says as he stands up and reaches out for her hand.

She grabs it and he pulls her up. "Still not going to tell me the price or where we're going?"

"No and no. You're never going to find out the price and where I'm taking you is a surprise. Be prepared to sit outside for a few hours." he tells her.

"A few hours outside with no one but you? I can handle that." she smiles as she intertwines their fingers.

"Good."

* * *

They arrive at Griffith Park where Kendall has a blanket set in a spot surrounded by candles (which he got Camille to set up for him). He keeps his hands over Trina's eyes until they get right in front of the spot before removing them.

Trina covers her mouth with her hand. "Oh my. Kendall, this is so beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you, but it's still nice."

"When did you do all of this?" she asks as she sits down on the blanket.

"I had a little help." Kendall tells her and sits down beside her. "I thought this would be a great way to end the day."

"It's perfect." she smiles at him as she lies down on the blanket.

He does the same and pulls her closer to him. "Glad you like it."

"I love it, but I love practically everything you do for me."

"I know."

"I'm just making sure. I know I can be so full of myself sometimes and not care about others, but I do care about you, Kendall. You mean so much to me and you're the only person in this entire world who truly understands me. I don't love you because you buy things and take me to these amazing places, but I love you because I know that you love me." she admits.

"That right there proves that people don't know enough about you, Trina. You're so much more than what they think they know about you. I know you some people may think that you're only with me because of the things that I buy you or the places I take you to, but _I_ know that you're with me because you want to be and you love me. You never have to doubt that I don't know that."

"I do, I love you so much."

"And I love you, too." he pulls her closer and gives her a passionate kiss. When they pull apart they gaze into each other's eyes, before Trina buries her face in the crook of Kendall's neck and that's how they remain for the rest of the time.

It begins to get really late and they both know that they have to get home, even if that's the last place they want to go.

"I'm really glad you didn't have to go to the studio today." Trina tells him as she blows out the final candle.

"You and me both. As much as I like being able to work on new music, being with you is ten times better."

Trina leans up and pecks his lips and sighs. "I guess we should get going."

Kendall sighs as well. "Sadly."

They fold the blanket and walk back to the car together and place everything in the trunk.

"Kendall, look! It's a shooting star. Make a wish!" Trina tells him as she points to the sky and closes her eyes. Kendall smiles as he watches her make her wish. When she opens her eyes, she's met with bright green eyes staring back at her. "What?"

"Nothing."

"Did you make a wish?"

"I have you, what more could I ask for?"

Trina smiles. "You really amaze me sometimes, Knight."

"I say the same thing about you all the time, Vega." he chuckles.

* * *

When they get back to Trina's house, Kendall walks her to the door and they stand there in silence, neither wanting to say goodbye.

"We can't stand out here all night." Kendall says.

"I know, I just don't want to say goodbye."

"Then just say see you soon. I know I've been busy this week, but I'm all yours next week."

"I think I can handle that." she hugs him. "I'll see you soon."

He kisses the top of her head. "Likewise."

Trina lifts her head up and gives him a kiss on the lips. "I love you."

"I love you, too." he responds, giving her another kiss. "I promise, no cancellations next week."

"Good, because you're all mine."

"Always." he smiles.

She kisses him one last time before she gives him another hug. "Goodnight."

"'Night, see you soon."

"Likewise." she mimics as she opens the door.

"Hey, Vega!" he yells.

She turns around. "Yes?"

"I love you."

"I know." she smiles. "I love you, too." she tells him and walks into the house.

Kendall walks back to his car with a smile on his face. Just as he opens the door, his phone vibrates with a text from Trina.

_Miss you already! I'm ready for next week to come. Love you! Xoxo._

"Only you, Vega." he says to himself with a smile. He gets in the car and drives the rest of the way back to the Palm Woods with a smile on his face, eager to spend all next week with the one person who makes and drives him crazy.


End file.
